Kushala Daora Ecology
In-Game Information A metal plated dragon known as the tempest of wind. It is said that if Kushala Daora is poisoned, its wind abilities decrease. Eyewitnesses report violent storms alongside the dragon, and its wide range means towns may be attacked. Habitat Range The Kushala Daora's movement pattern means it appears in a wide range of habitats in the Old World, from the Snowy Mountains, Jungle, Dunes, Tower Top, Frozen Seaway, Unknown Great Forest to the Desert. It has also been spotted around the Town area (north of Dondruma). Its ability to create weather patterns varies depending on the area it is in, in the mountains it will form a blizzard, in the jungle, a rainstorm, and the desert, a sandstorm. Many people debate over whether the dragon can create these storms or just predict where they are. But as stated in Monster Hunter Tri, a monster can be classified as an Elder Dragon if it can live for centuries and is strong enough to create natural disasters. This statement proves that the Kushala Daora does create storms. Though rarely seen Kushala Daora do travel through the Great Forest. Ecological Niche Kushala Daora are rare top predators, and fear almost nothing. However, it is occasionally threatened by the large, fast and aggressive Tigrex and the rare powerful Rajang. They can compete with other elder dragons, especially Chameleos in the Jungle. When in the Desert these dragons may prey on the local Apceros, Genprey, Cephalos, and Cephadrome. However they have to be wary of Kuarusepusu, fellow elder dragons Teostra, Lunastra, and Rukodiora, along with the extremely large and powerful flightless wyvern Odibatorasu as these behemoths are more than a match for even the strongest Kushala Daora. There are reports of Kushala Daora eating mineral deposits, this may show how they manage to have a metal rust-able skin. Biological Adaptions Kushala Daora possesses some of the largest wings of any monster (proportional to body). It uses these to sail effortlessly in the air. It can hover several feet off the ground and blast hunters with wind based breath attacks. Kushala Daora have tough, metal filled skin, but suffer from a severe weakness to poison, which can easily enter the bloodstream through cracks created in the skin. Kushala Daora must infrequently shed their trademark skin as they grow. This can easily be spotted as the once shining silver scales will rust over due to oxidation with air. Kushala Daora will simply find a safe place, break through the old skin, and then fly away as the skin underneath will harden the instant it comes in contact with air. It is believed that the type of ores Kushala Daora eats has some relationship to its metal skin and the size of the dragon itself. For example, if Kushala Daora eats more Iron or Machalite ore, it is usually large in size. By eating rarer ores such as Dragonite or Carbalite ore, a tougher metal skin is produced, but with the price of the dragon being smaller. It also has a great resistance to the elements because of its armor; however they probably are great conductors of electricity. Because it is an Elder Dragon, it can live for centuries (as stated in Monster Hunter Tri). In Barubare's region, it has been said that the Kushala Daoras can actually breath ice, even when not in cold enviroments. This suggest that these Kushala Daoras might be subspecies. It has even been said that there maybe several different subspecies of them since the skin on a few Rusted Kushala Daoras are different from each other. Some extra rare individuals have increased storm and wind-creating abilities. Such as creating multiple free-roaming tornados and wind tunnels under multiple targets all at once using its wings to control the wind flow, they are able to blow a breath that is both extremely strong and cold to the point of freezing the ground and water it has breathed on, the ability to glide at high speed while creating a wind tunnel and freezing anything bellow and the ability to weaken armor when in close range during a roar, though how is unknown. They also appear different they have a more shiny shell skin, slightly larger wings, yellow, more visible shining eyes and their noses have a red tint. Some unusual very old appearing rusted individuals have attacked Mezeporta, these unusual Kushala Daora appear to have longer horns, spikes on their tails and behavior traits from all Kushala Daora. Though these Kushala Daora have new attack techniques including even slicing targets with its wings as it passes them. They also leave behind chunks and flakes of their rusted skin that cause damage to any who step on them, it also weakens weapons that come in contact with the rust. Behavior Like other Elder Dragons, Kushala are aggressive, but cautious in their approach. It seems to demonstrate far more "bluff roars" or "come-get-me" taunts than other Elder Dragons, such as Teostra or Lunastra, meaning perhaps it is less aggressive, or merely in a position where its prized armor is not at peak condition. Kushala will frequently fly above hunters in order to gain a height advantage. It is also one of several dragons that will freely attack towns and villages. The breeding habits of Kushala Daora are unconfirmed. Category:Monster Ecology